Unkown Hero
by peacelight
Summary: One-Shot During the summer before his 5th year Harry runs into Dudley Bullying a kid would anyone believe he is a hero. J.k Rowlings characters.


**Unknown Hero**

**Third Person**

Harry Potter was walking around his neighborhood in Little Whinging.

He knew nobody would bother him, parents warned their kids to stay away from the strange Potter boy.

It made him laugh imagining if they knew the truth.

As he approached the Park were most of the teenagers hung out he saw a crowd.

These kids were the same kids he had gone to elementary school with.

Then he saw the reason for the crowd. The one person that people were more afraid of then the _strange potter boy_ was Dudley Dursley.

He and his gang were bullying some kid. He was younger than they were a small boy with glasses he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Harry POV**

I hate bullies, especially Dudley.

I have nothing better to do might as well scary Dudders in front of his friends. It might even make up for the horrible night I had.

The nightmares about Cedric still haunted me. I hadn't had a good night sleep night in so long.

I walked over people started to stare but by now I was use to it.

"Hey Big D what are you doing?" He turned around he looked very nervous.

That just made me happy that my appearance could make him so scared. Payback for all those years of me being afraid of him.

"What are you doing here Potter this is none of your concern get lost!" his friends looked pleased they hadn't bullied me in years.

This just made me smirk "see the thing is I can't let you bully this kid so you should just clear off."

The boy who moment before was being punched for the amusement of the crowd looked confused.

Dudley just responded "why would I do that?" laughing, he must think that I wouldn't do anything in front of a crowd.

"Because if you don't you and I will have a problem, and we both know what I will do to resolve it" the look on his face was priceless.

His friends looked confused. "You can't Dad will kick you out... and you'll get expelled"

I just laughed "Please I have plenty of options and let's face if I haven't been expelled by now it's a miracle."

It was true I had broken so many rules I surprised myself.

"Listen to me Dudley if you bully him or anyone else you will pay" I could be intimidating if I wanted to be.

Dudley looked around to his friends and said "This isn't over Potter let's go guys and let the freaks enjoy each other's company."

They left and I looked at the boy he looked ok I went towards him and offered my hand. He cringed.

That hurt a little but I couldn't fault him for being scared "Relax I won't hurt you" he accepted my hand.

He looked around 11. "My name is Harry what's your name?"

He responded in a timid voice "I know who you are my name is Arnold I'm ok I can go home myself"

He was worried but I just responded "Dudley's probably waiting for you let me take you home."

He started walking and I followed him. He looked at me and said "why would you help me? Everyone says you're a bad guy."

I laughed he was right this is odd. "I don't like bullies simple as that, and as for being a bad guy nobody in this town knows anything about me."

He was surprised he seemed to open up a bit and asked me another question "What did you mean it's a miracle that you didn't get expelled?"

I laughed "I don't try to get into trouble or anything it's just that trouble seems to follow me around."

He nodded as we approached his house he turned around and said "Thank you Harry for saving me"

I just nodded and said "if they ever bother you again tell Dudley I have more of those special candies and if he bothers you I will use them"

He looked confused so I said "He will understand."

I looked up I could see his mother staring at me and said "Go inside Arnold your mother will worry"

He ran up to the door I turned around when I saw his mom open the door.

I heard him say "Harry Potter saved me form bullies Mom!"

I wondered if anyone would believe him.

A week later

**Piers POV**

"Hey guys did you hear that Dudley was taken to some hospital by his parents last night?"

Everyone looked surprised "What happened?"

"I don't know he was fine when I saw he was walking back with Potter, but I know that he and Potter were arguing."

A girl Tracey said "Didn't you say that Potter threatened him and now suddenly he is in the hospital."

Everyone always knew that Potter kid was dangerous.

**Third Person**

They would not find out the truth Arnold's protests were not enough to convince anyone that Harry Potter was a good man any time soon.

Little did they know that Harry would turn out to be the greatest hero in Wizarding History.


End file.
